<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 白T乃约会第一选项 by nox0707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083115">[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 白T乃约会第一选项</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707'>nox0707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>特别感谢厨力惊人的小天使 @阿境✩ ，这篇的灵感来源于她贴的瓦利亚小剧场。<br/>马鲛设定在30路之前，大概二十七八岁，炮友（？）以上，恋人未满。字数5k。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 白T乃约会第一选项</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯库瓦罗进来的时候，迪诺正在刷油漆。</p><p>职业杀手看着黑帮老大穿着又宽又大的白色T-shirt，头上扎着毛巾，工装裤的裤腿挽起来露出匡威鞋帮，膝盖上还有一块白色的油漆——仔细一看，他连脸上也沾上了几点白。</p><p>斯库瓦罗皱起眉。迪诺是个怎样的老大他太清楚了，但黑帮老大带着一帮西装革履黑超墨镜的手下一起挽着袖口粉刷墙壁的画面还是对他造成了一定冲击。他再一次怀疑，加百罗涅没有倒闭都是因为前几辈首领人太好积了阴德。</p><p>“喂，跳马。”他掏出密封的文件，“十代小子给你的。”</p><p>瓦利亚在大部分时间里不直接接受十代目管辖，如果是当面的话，斯库瓦罗会称阿纲为“泽田”，但在这种场合，他随口就能蹦出对首领不敬的称呼来。当然迪诺也知道，他并没有恶意。</p><p>文件由罗马里奥收走。这只是一个象征性的流程，内容早就在几个月前的会议上确定了，纲吉那边大概是太忙，所以才拖延了这么久。迪诺看着罗马里奥将文件收入密封的储物柜——那对于排名第三的加百罗涅家族来说确实寒酸了一点。</p><p>事实上，整个房子都显得很寒酸。</p><p>对方露出了不屑一顾的表情。迪诺知道杀手在想什么，他对于揣摩斯库瓦罗的心思已经有相当的经验。十代目拍着故友的肩膀，一边说话一边把毛巾取下来。</p><p>“就临时呆几天，庄园的老板慷慨借房子给我用，总不能白占人家的地方。”</p><p>他说这话的时候手里还拎着一桶油漆。斯库瓦罗龇了龇牙，礼节性地表示理解。</p><p>然后迪诺开开心心地走过来，理所当然地一脚踩空，把半桶油漆都泼在斯库瓦罗昨天才换的新制服上。</p><p>“你……！！”</p><p>遭遇突然袭击的暗杀者像受惊的兔子那样跳了起来，顺手就把沾满油漆的制服脱下来扔到一边。迪诺慌慌张张地想要道歉，还没站稳又把剩下的半桶糊了斯库瓦罗一身。</p><p>加百罗涅家族第十代首领，死于高分贝噪音穿耳，享年28岁。</p><p> </p><p>这座庄园的老板和加百罗涅的九代是故交，因此在迪诺停留在托斯卡纳的时间里得以在这里居住。只是房子许久未用过，迪诺心想既然没交房租那就顺便帮屋主打理一番吧。</p><p>于是有了黑帮老大带着手下大清早刷墙的戏码。</p><p>现在斯库瓦罗愤怒的情绪像迷路的野狗一样找不到发泄的出口。在托斯卡纳只做短期停留的迪诺自称并没有带太多备用的衣物，因此当斯库瓦罗看到他从衣橱里翻出十七八件件高档定制衬衣的时候，忍不住用一种嘲讽的方式瞪了瞪眼睛。</p><p>“啧，不愧是大少爷。”</p><p>迪诺皱起眉，他不喜欢斯库瓦罗用这个称呼。</p><p>但是他很快恢复了常态。</p><p>“因为可能会出席一些麻烦的社交场合嘛……只好带了备用的衣服。斯库你随便挑一个，我的尺码肯定你都能穿的啦。”</p><p>但是斯库瓦罗越过那一堆高档成衣，从衣橱里拎出一件普通的、连个商标都没有的白色T-shirt。</p><p>迪诺唰地就脸红了。那是他随便买的家居服，这几天一直穿着睡觉，尺码当然不是问题，但是巧合就这么无奈——你说你没事满脑子想什么“男朋友的衬衣梗”呢？！</p><p>他脸上像火烧一样，一把把那件普通的白T抢了过来。</p><p>“这件……这件不行！我去给你买件一摸一样的都可以！但是这件不行！”</p><p>说完他就像守财奴锁金子一样把衣裳塞回衣橱里，这时候斯库瓦罗还裸着上半身，让迪诺能看到他膀子上的筋都凸起来了。</p><p>——斯库一定是太爱我了才克制住了当场打我的冲动！</p><p>十代目自我安慰地想。</p><p>然后斯库瓦罗被迫从那十七八件衬衣里随便扯了一件，笼起来挽着袖口就跟着迪诺出了街。</p><p> </p><p>衣服其实是迪诺的部下前几天从不远的商场买来的。他们开车到了那里，飞快地找到那家店，飞快地按照一模一样的尺码买了一件毫无特点的白T。</p><p>（迪诺坚持认为斯库瓦罗的银色梅赛德斯太张扬，于是他们开了迪诺的红色法拉利。）</p><p>迪诺自己也穿着之前那件普通的T-shirt，唯一不同的是短袖。他掏出额度不明的信用卡付完账，像每一个陪女朋友逛街的直男一样，十分自觉的把购物袋紧紧握在手上。</p><p>斯库瓦罗其实不在意穿什么，反正都是临时的，所以也不明白为什么迪诺要专程跑来买一件普普通通的T-shirt。</p><p>而且跳马那家伙买完还自己捏在手上算怎么回事。</p><p>他拉了拉领口。倒不是没有穿过高定，只是身为暗杀者他更喜欢便于活动的服装。迪诺还呆站着，斯库瓦罗伸出手去，用食指勾了一下购物袋，大意是让迪诺把衣服给他。后者却反射性地浑身一震，又像目睹了什么世纪绝赞大新闻一样瞪着他的脸看了一分钟，直到斯库瓦罗露出“我要打人了”的表情，才恢复了语言能力。</p><p>“哦！换、换衣服！”</p><p>然后迪诺拖着斯库瓦罗往试衣间走。他拉着对方从挽起的袖口下露出的半截小臂，心却还在“高定版型就是好”和“居家一点更贴身”中间挣扎。</p><p>两个一米八几的大男人挤在狭小的试衣间里，几乎就是脸贴着脸。然后购物袋被抢过来，迪诺被推了出去。</p><p>很快斯库瓦罗也出来了，穿着那件毫无特点的普通长袖白T，头发随便地束成马尾，居家得像是隔壁剧团的舞蹈演员，如果忽略他还戴着雷打不动的黑色手套的话。结果这人还意外认真，居然把换下来的衬衣仔仔细细地折叠好才放进购物袋里。</p><p>“呃……我想再去买点东西，跟我一起么？”</p><p>迪诺犹犹豫豫地问，没敢期待一个肯定的答复。</p><p>“行啊。”</p><p>斯库瓦罗漫不经心地揉着颈椎，不明白身边的大少爷为何像是接住飞盘的金毛犬那么开心。</p><p> </p><p>说是“买点东西”，无非也就是为了房子的临时装修添置一些家居用品。</p><p>虽然斯库瓦罗质疑这种小事为何要十代目亲自动手，但迪诺一脸兴奋的表情，让人不忍心泼他冷水，更何况加百罗涅首领与下属打成一片的故事早已在业内流传。杀手坐在十代目的敞篷跑车里，胳膊撑着脸，不耐烦地每隔五分钟看一次表。</p><p>“……有什么很着急的事吗？还有工作？”迪诺回头瞅他一眼。</p><p>“没有，你看路别看我。”</p><p>大少爷傻笑着把方向盘扳回正确的角度。</p><p>简短而心照不宣的对话。</p><p>指环战之后又过了六年。昔日的战争似乎已经变成仅仅是家族文件上的一笔记录，彭格列与加百罗涅的关系日趋亲密，其间当然有神秘婴儿里包恩的推波助澜，毕竟双方首领师出同门，再加上加百罗涅在指环战以及之后的数年中对彭格列亲如兄弟的立场。双方往来十分频繁，所以不管是加百罗涅十代目在瓦利亚的别墅里留宿，还是瓦利亚暗杀队长亲自开车去加百罗涅送一份文件，都不会有人觉得哪里不对。</p><p>反正他们的关系也没有刻意隐瞒，该知道的早都知道了，虽然也没人专门去说破。</p><p>包括当事人也没有。</p><p> </p><p>走出宜家的停车场，迪诺看了看清单。清单是罗马里奥写的，值得一生信赖。</p><p>窗帘、床单、抱枕、镜前灯，甚至还写了卷筒纸一定要纯木浆。</p><p>迪诺觉得头很痛，斯库瓦罗凑过来看了一眼，熟门熟路地在门口推了购物车。</p><p>他解释说：“当你有个什么都让你干的顶头上司，你就得什么都能干。”</p><p>迪诺鸡啄米一样点了点头，但立刻又吃起了X先生的飞醋，哪怕人家根本不想理他。</p><p>他们并排走在空间站一般的商场里，把清单上的东西一一放进推车。像所有在宜家购物的人一样，他们商量窗帘的质地，床单的颜色，镜前灯用哪种灯泡。周围的人都是来购物的市民，空旷的仓库里回响着凯尔特风格的纯音乐，即使是斯库瓦罗，当他站在一堆方形和圆形的抱枕中间研究花色的时候，也几乎让迪诺忘掉了他们是怎样的身份。家族和生意都放在一边吧，加百罗涅十代目现在只想牵着他的杀手去点一份大号瑞典肉丸。</p><p>导购亲切地上来搭话，离得太远迪诺没听得真切，只是能看出小姑娘愉快地向斯库瓦罗递上了彩虹色的心形抱枕。斯库看起来有点茫然，导购指指他身上的白T, 又指指站另一侧的迪诺。后者跟着茫然了十秒钟，才想起他们穿的几乎是同一个款，只是长袖和短袖的区别，怕不是被导购当成了情侣装。</p><p>虽然好像也没什么不对。</p><p>——如果不是要考虑家族啊任务啊之类的事情，他们是不是会过着这样的生活呢？</p><p>会住在一起吗？会一起买东西吗？会一起做饭吗？</p><p>有一套小公寓，房间是地中海风格的配色，家具都是简单但结实耐用的实木，门口的脚垫上印着彩虹小马。晚饭是微波炉加热的披萨和新鲜的水果沙拉，他知道斯库喜欢日本寿司。他们会在饭后互相推脱责任不洗碗，讨论度假和房贷，抢夺电视遥控器和平板电脑，把垃圾放在门口以便散步的时候扔掉，然后穿上最普通的白T和便鞋，在公园的石铺小路上走一段不长不短的路。</p><p>他们也许会养一只狗，也有可能是猫。</p><p>如果是普通人的话——</p><p>迪诺没敢往下想。享受是今日的福祉，明天并不是他可以寄予期待的时光。</p><p>他走上去，紧紧地握住斯库瓦罗裹在皮质手套里的义肢。</p><p> </p><p>最终彩虹色的心形抱枕并没有被放进购物车，取而代之的是普通的波西米亚风格条纹抱枕。</p><p>他们在宜家的餐厅吃了晚饭，最普通的那种。迪诺帮邻座的小女孩端了一下餐盘，后者回赠给他一朵小小的塑料花。</p><p>“希望您和您的男朋友约会愉快。”她说。</p><p>想什么呢现在的小孩儿真是没羞没臊！二十八岁的黑帮首领红着脸接过小花，脑补了一下把它插在银色的发际会是什么样子。斯库瓦罗正忙着消灭千层面，在迪诺将脑补付诸实施的时候竟然没有以任何形式阻止。他只是再一次低头看表。</p><p>“……有工作吗？今天你一直在看时间。”迪诺再次发问。</p><p>斯库瓦罗摇摇头，看起来有些疲倦。</p><p>“没事。我只是在想好像浪费了很多时间。花了大半天逛宜家什么的。”</p><p>瑞典肉丸堵在迪诺的喉咙里。他努力地吞咽，才没把自己噎死。</p><p>“……你觉得是在浪费时间吗？”他尽量让自己的声音听上去不那么幻灭，“跟我一起是在浪费时间吗？你只想尽快完成任务好今晚就回瓦利亚吗？”</p><p>即使是再迟钝的人也听得出他话里的意味，像是Subway里放得最久的酸黄瓜。斯库瓦罗烦躁地揉着头发，几缕没有绑好的长发顺着他的动作散落下来，那朵塑料小花也落在了桌上。他用一种闪烁的眼神从那几根银色发丝后面瞪了迪诺一眼，瓦利亚的作战队长全无战场上的暴戾和果敢，倒更像是一唱情歌就会哭泣的摇滚青年。</p><p>“没有。我没有别的工作了。至少今天没有。而且我也不会今天回去。”他简洁而跳跃地嘀咕，迪诺有点没抓着他的意思。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“今天。按照上头给的安排其实我应该今晚抵达托斯卡纳，然后明天返回。”他逃避似的继续用手指蹂躏着那几根散落的头发，语气里像撒了过多里的胡椒，“他们在路程上预算了整整一天，但我改了路线，提前到了，节省了几乎一半的时间。那边开过来挺远的，路况也不好，但是……但是，我想，早点来总比把一整天都耽误在路上好。我只是不习惯今天太闲了。”</p><p>他像是放弃抵抗一般绝望地补充了一句，“我是说，早点来见你。”</p><p>迪诺花了三十秒钟来消化这句话。</p><p>早点来见你总比耽误一整天时间在工作日程上好。</p><p>然后他扑上去亲吻对方温暖的嘴唇，那里残留着肉酱的浓郁和生菜的鲜甜，芝士像全世界最滥情的点缀。每个人都有享受日常的权力，可以脱下注册商标一样的服装，丢下仿佛永无止境的工作，用最普通的纯棉白T和肉酱面把自己伪装成邋遢的凡人，只为一日的休憩就发自内心感谢仁慈的上帝。</p><p>他们周围有人开始鼓掌，有人吹起了口哨，斯库瓦罗骂骂咧咧地把牙齿和嘴唇从迪诺的迷恋中挣脱，将半空的餐盘扣在后者脸上。</p><p>可是此刻迪诺只觉得瑞典肉丸是世界上最美好的食物。</p><p> </p><p>他们开车回到了庄园。迪诺也迎来今天的最后一个挑战。</p><p>如果这是一场约会，那么势必会以最传统的项目作为结尾——上床。</p><p>迪诺看着斯库瓦罗走进浴室，躺在他们新买的床单上，抱着波西米亚风格的条纹抱枕，脑子里想起一些“男人送女人衣服就是为了脱掉它”之类的垃圾话。不不不这真是太糟糕了，这就是普通情侣应该做的事情啊，去约会，逛街，吃饭，在夜晚滚床单，在余韵里相拥而眠。</p><p>——想什么呢！太糟糕了！这还像个健全的黑手党好青年吗！</p><p>他把脸压在抱枕上滚来滚去，试图把这个东西想象成斯库瓦罗的替代品。可是不行。真人就在隔壁，淋浴的水声清晰无比，他怎么自我催眠也没用，只是徒劳地把自己的脸憋得通红。</p><p>斯库瓦罗出来的时候迪诺还在挣扎。他抬头就看到对方依然穿着那件白T，然后想起其实自己也还穿着短袖的白T。</p><p>“你怎么没脱？”</p><p>“你想我脱么？”杀手说着干脆地把长袖白T扒掉，一点都不避讳。迪诺脸更红了，生怕他一言不合就骑上来。但是斯库只是脱掉，然后爬上床，毫不留情把抱枕抢走。他把脸压在波西米亚风格的条纹抱枕上，有意无意地蹭了几下，好像那是迪诺的脸似的。</p><p>大少爷又哀怨地吃起了抱枕的飞醋。</p><p>杀手的背肌暴露在他眼皮下面，突起的蝴蝶骨上有凶狠的伤痕。那是六年前从鲨口幸存的赠礼，是过去、现在，以及未来的佐证。迪诺已经不再害怕用手指去抚摸它们，当他把手掌覆上对方身体的时候，感觉到了掌心里饱满的肌肉和平稳的呼吸。</p><p>斯库瓦罗闷闷地说，想做么。</p><p>这几乎是邀请。无人可以抗拒。</p><p>迪诺低头用嘴唇去描摹那些伤痕的走向，但他今天并不打算去触碰更深入的地方。他的暗杀者永远紧绷，像是出鞘的利剑，即使在床上的时候也不会放松，但他今天只想他休息，哪怕明天世界大战也阻止不了一晚足够舒适的睡眠。</p><p>“算了吧。”</p><p>毕竟是难得的假日——迪诺长吁一口气。这是在黑手党和家族的夹缝里偷来的一日，是穿着白色T恤像普通人一样的约会，是休息、亲吻、可以拥抱而不用顾及彼此身份的时间。</p><p>于是他去洗完澡，回到床上，拥着他银发的杀手，享受这一天里最后的安眠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·Fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>写于2017年10月。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：<br/>*托斯卡纳是著名的葡萄酒产区，虽然并没有查到那儿到底有没有宜家，但是意大利是宜家全球第五大市场，所以就假装有吧……<br/>*这篇好像把斯库写得有点太软了，但是我写的过程中觉得特别有幸福感＼(*´▽`)／</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>